


The type of boyfriend

by SkyInPieces



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, I love law, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyInPieces/pseuds/SkyInPieces
Summary: Law is the type of boyfriend they all want to have. Too bad that Nami is the lucky one.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cande](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cande), [kagehime3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehime3/gifts), [Eileithyia_ya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Law the type of boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/286653) by sugasweetdrxg. 



> Disclaimer: Unfortunately One Piece and It’s characters don't belong to me, they are owned by Eiichiro Oda
> 
> I inspired me in: "Law the type of boyfriend" by sugasweetdrxg in wattpad
> 
> Hello: D I'm new to this fandom and I'm really excited to post this series of one shots Lawna. It is also my first Fanfic in English and sorry if you don't understand much what I have written
> 
> You can leave me any constructive criticism to continue improving!
> 
> -This fanfic is dedicated to:
> 
> \--Cande the best friend in the world  
> \--Kagehime and Eileithyia-and the best writers Lawna in English  
> \--Merle D vant: my beta and the best writer lawna in Spanish
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :D since this is the first one is quite light, but it's also because I am not accustomed to writing in English.

-There was a specific week in some months of the year in which Nami Isolated herself from the world, Sometimes she didn’t even leave her apartment nor to go to work, to university, or to go to shopping, and Law had already begun to suspicious that was.  The thing was he didn't  understand why she avoided him during that time or why she insisted in locking herself in her apartment until the week finished and the next she continue with her life as if nothing had happened.

 

He had asked about it several times, but in the end, Nami ended up Changing the subject or just  didn't answer anything at all, and as Law didn't want to insist on it, then he stopped asking after that.

 

The strange thing was that it only happened in a few months and it was impossible to predict in which month it happen specifically. He knew that it was her menstrual cycle, but she had never shown the common symptoms as the rest of the women had, like bad mood or colics and it was a miracle no to have to  witness it since he Really wouldn't know what her bad mood would be like to be in those days.

 

Just that week was one of them.

 

He had seen Nami sometimes from a distance, and as soon as he tried to get close to her, Nami slipped away quickly before he could even call her. That was the first sign that this was a strange week.

 

The rest of the time he didn't see her, and he assumed that Nami had locked herself in her house and Law knew would not see her again until the week was over, but he was curious to know what was going on with his girlfriend now and the reasons behind her behavior. 

 

So after work, Law decided to surprise her by going to her apartment.

 

Law knew that as soon as she will look him at the door, she was able to beat him to leave of there. So he decided to buy her favourite chocolate in the store before going in case she started to yelling him.

 

The first time he rang the bell no one answered, He waited a while but she didn't show up.  Law knew she was inside because he could see the light of the room below the door, besides that at that hour it's most likely that she would be at home.

He called a second time and nothing happened again.

 

Deciding to enter, he removed the rug that was in front of the door and found a key under it, and without thinking twice, he put it in the door to open.

 

The living room and kitchen were deserted, indicating that Nami was in her room, and before he could take a step to where she was, Law heard a slight moan coming from there. He remained static, waiting to see if it wasn't his imagination, as soon as he heard it a little louder, he realized that it was indeed Nami.

 

When he opened the door he was perplexed to see the redhead kneeling on the bathroom door while she grabbed his stomach with one arm. His concern rose when he heard that she was crying.

 

“Nami-ya?” He called, causing her to turn slightly towards him and look at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

 

"What are you doing He...?" Her question was interrupted when her face suddenly crumpled and gave a little cry of pain. He quickly approached her and grabbed her by the shoulders before she fell.

 

“What happen?” He asked softly, pulling a strand of hair from her wet forehead. Nami barely opened her eyes to look at him with small tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

"It hurts me a lot," She began to cry again as she clung to his chest. Law tried to calm her down, gently stroking her back, but it was better to have him lie down on the bed to rest.

 

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital?” He asked when he saw that it was really a very strong pain

 

"No, no," he quickly denied, obviously unwilling to go elsewhere. Law carried her in her arms to the bed where she lay her comfortably and covered her with the sheet, it was really cold and her face was so white for the wall.

 

When He tried to go to the kitchen looking for something hot to calm her pain a bit, the redhead's icy hand takes his own before he could take another step.

 

“Please don't go, stay with me” practically Nami beg him, barely keeping one eye open and biting her lip hard.

 

“I'm not go" He sigh taking a seat on the bed beside her, Nami didn't seem satisfied And asked him to sleep with her, Law had no choice but to accede to his request.

 

He took off his shoes and lay down on the bed beside her, immediately sticking to him and hiding her face in his chest, still sobbing at that lingering pain.

 

Law wrapped his arms around Nami and proceeded to stroke her head and back to comfort her, Nami seemed to calm himself a little under her touch.

 

He didn't know how long it took for her to finally manage to fall asleep and stop crying, but finally she had managed to free herself from the stinging pain she had and now she could sleep peacefully on top of he, using him like a hot pillow

 

From that day Nami began to use him to calm its pains whenever every time I had colics, forcing him to caress her back until he managed to fall asleep. He also saw the amorous and cloying facet of Nami, but it's not like Law could complain a lot about it.


	2. II Law is the type of boyfriend who admits that you are the most adorable for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cande, kagehime3, Eileithyia_ya.  
> Inspired by Law the type of boyfriend by sugasweetdrxg.  
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately One Piece and It’s characters don't belong to me, they are owned by Eiichiro Oda
> 
> I inspired me in: "Law the type of boyfriend" by sugasweetdrxg in wattpad
> 
> Thank you Eileithyia Ya for take the time to read this crazy ideas for my mind (and writte a coment), I hope you will like it this new drabble.

Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance at the scene. It was Friday night and she and Law had a date that day in a nice restaurant they wanted to visit a long time ago, but their plans suffered a little setback when a emergency surgery suddenly appears into the hospital where Law worked.

He had assured her that it would not take much time and that once completed, both of them could go on their date. Nami understood, so she decided to wait for him in his office along with Sachi and Penguin who were in charge of not boring her,, everything was fine until that woman appeared.

She was a new nurse since Nami knew most of them and had never seen her. He was of short stature, golden blond hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to stand out on his porcelain skin, his body well defined with lush curves and velvety skin.

In normal situations, Nami would never have given her as much attention as she did now, she had to admit that she was quite attractive, but the feigned innocence of her face was what made her doubt her intentions.

With an angel face and naive look, she approached her boyfriend who was doing his work with a tired face and deep circles under his eyes.

"Doctor Law," the girl said in a subtle purr that did not go unnoticed by Nami.

"Haruka-ya"-greeted her quickly without looking up from the papers in front of him

"I bring the x-rays you asked for." She lifted the envelope and smiled sweetly. Law looked at her for a brief second before speaking.

"Thanks, you can leave them on my desk."

The operation had been a success, but after the most difficult job, now came the most annoying: The paperwork. Nami had volunteered to help him when he saw how exhausted he was, but he had turned down his help by telling her it was something he had to do the same.

"Do you need any help with that?" She asked with a small smile, but not before leaving the envelope on the desk.

"No," he said coldly, the woman would not let him concentrate on her work. "You can go home for today".

"You look tired, doctor," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and massaging them a little. Law seemed instantly uncomfortable with his touches without permission. "You want a massage?" Sachi and Penguin looked at each other uncomfortably before looking at Nami who was about to split the poor pencil between his fingers in half.

Nami could not believe what she was saying, was she really so brazen as to insinuate her boyfriend before her eyes? It seemed that he had not even noticed her presence and that of the two men next to her, or simply did not care that they were there.

He knew that Law was quite capable of getting rid of her with those menacing glances of him, but when he saw that the woman did not seem to affect her at all, it was when she decided to take charge of the situation herself.

If that girl thought she could touch her boyfriend so subtly, she was very wrong.

He approached her and touched her shoulder with a finger, instantly turned around confused and looked up Nami before answering.

"And you are" The way she answered only made Nami lose the little self-control he had.

"You finished your work, right?" Nami asked and she nodded slightly in response. "Then get out"

The look of indignation the nurse gave her made her smile internally, but remained with her serious face to make it clear that he was talking seriously. I try to speak, but the words didn't come out of her mouth.

"And if you have any of dignity left, make sure you do not give your body to someone when your girlfriend is in the room too."

Running away from the scene with her tail between her legs, the nurse left the room as fast as her legs allowed her, and as soon as the door closed behind her, she heard Law's soft laugh.

"And what the hell are you laughing idiot?" He pouted as he crossed his arms

"Nothing". He shrugged, then rose from his seat and moved toward her to take her hips and gently kiss her nose. "Just, that you're adorable"

Nami finished with the red cheeks and with a Sachi and Penguin mocking by the curses that they were.


End file.
